


Crossing an Unspoken Line

by QuintessenceA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Experimentation AU, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA
Summary: The screen filled with the image of Gaster's face. It was in portrait mode, like a cell phone video."You really thought you could take him from me, did you?" The Gaster on the screen asked with a wide, self satisfied smile. The camera panned around, and there was little Sans. Shorty."No, no, it can't be," Gaster whispered as Sans quietly cursed beside him.~~~S01 was doing well. He's rescued. He's happy.Dr. Gaster wants him back.Fuck you Gaster.(A side story in the world adjacent to Behind Closed Doors)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to k8 and TK Angst Bubble for this awful, awful idea that I just couldn't stop thinking about :) 
> 
> Just a side project as I work on Through Unshuttered Windows and Inside an Empty Room.
> 
> I like giving Experiment Sans nice things. I like taking them away again.

At first, the call was so soft S01 thought he must have imagined it.

"S01?"

S01 lifted his head from the book he'd been reading as he listened hard. Was the Gaster calling him? No, that didn't make sense. The Gaster here always made sure to call him Sans, or Shorty if both skeletons were in the same room. But he never said S01. It sounded like him, though. 

Shaking his head, he returned to reading. Such an incredible thing, books. And not just for information either, but entertainment. S01 wanted to read every book in the world-

"S01, there you are," called Gaster's voice.

His head shot up, snapping to the door. When he saw Gaster (not the other Gaster, oh no, but _Gaster_ , his Gaster) he froze. His first thought was this must be a nightmare. Or, that the last month had been the dream, and now he was going to wake up back in his cell to Gaster calling his name. No books, no hugs, no other Sans, no other Gaster… he'd known it was too good to be true. Deep down, he'd known!

Gaster walked into the room, just as confidently as he walked into any room. In S01's hands, the book began to shake as he trembled. That grounded him, just a little. The book he held was real. The bed he was on, with its duckling print sheets, was real. Stars, they had to be. He was in the other universe, where _Gaster wasn't supposed to reach._

"I'm so glad I found you," Gaster said, taking another step towards his bed. 

S01 couldn't move, couldn't do so much as flinch as Gaster came closer and closer, until he was near enough that he could easily grab S01 if he wanted.

Only… he didn't.

"I've missed you terribly."

S01 gasped, clutching the book to his chest. Gaster reached out then, and S01 closed his eyes, bracing for the pain of Gaster's hand gripping his shoulder. If he cried out, would anyone hear him? Would they help?

Gentle fingers brushed against his cheek, cupping the side of his face.

"I'm sorry, S01."

His eyes shot open. S01 felt like he'd been struck. 

"w-what?"

"I'm sorry," Gaster said again, showing no sign if irritation at having to repeat himself. "Please, come back with me. Things will be different."

Gaster missed him. Gaster wanted him home. Gaster was sorry. It was literally everything S01 wanted in life. But…

_Gaster lies._

A small test.

"can i… bring my book?"

Gaster's smile widened. "Of course you can. If you want to read, you can have all the books in the world."

"and you're not gonna hurt me anymore?"

"No, S01, I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

Gaster leaned in slowly, gently tilting S01's face to his as he gave him a soft, loving kiss. There was no rush to it, no urgency, no demand. It was as if S01 could simply pull away if he wanted. 

A bigger test.

S01 pulled back, breaking the kiss and moving away from Gasters hand. He couldn't stop the small tremor that began in his bones, warning him not to fight, not to pull back because it only ever makes things worse.

"No?" Gaster said, sounding only mildly curious. He took a step back, giving S01 space. "Alright then. If that's what you want."

What he wants? The doctor cares about… what he wants? 

"r-really?" It was to much to ask. Too much to hope for.

The doctor smiled. "Really."

S01 stood up, his book falling, forgotten to the ground as he rushed forward to embrace Gaster around his middle. The doctor stiffened a moment, clearly caught by surprise, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around S01. He didn't squeeze, he didn't grab, he just held him. Just like S01 always wanted.

"i do want it," S01 said, turning his face up to Gaster's. "i do."

Gaster gently pulled S01's arms free, only to kneel down to match his height. Again, he cupped S01's face, but with both hands this time. When he kissed him, S01 didn't try to pull away.

It was warm, gentle, loving. Everything he ever wanted. No one in this universe desired him like this, no one touched him like this, gentle or otherwise. His Soul throbbed almost painfully with how much he wanted this. It was easily the best kiss of his life.

Eventually, Gaster broke it himself. "Come home with me," he said, looking deeply into S01's eyes.

S01 nodded quickly and Gaster pulled him swiftly into another hug. It was a little tighter than he would prefer, but he accepted it easily, eagerly hugging back. As he pressed his face into the shoulder of the doctor's coat he realized he was shaking again, only there wasn't any fear. 

"It's alright," Gaster said, petting his back softly before he stood up. S01 felt like he might burst into tears, but that didn't make any sense. He's never been happier.

"Don't forget your book," Gaster said, bending down once more to pick up the discarded text. He offered it to S01 and he accepted it, tears threatening his eyes again. Gaster really had changed. Things were going to be good.

Gaster reached down and took S01's hand in his, holding it. For a moment, S01 could only stare at their joined hands in wonder until, finally, he looked up to Gaster's face. 

Gaster was smiling at him.

S01 smiled back.

~~~

This wasn't good. Not at all. Again and again, Gaster clicked through the cameras, hoping he'd missed something. Experiment Sans wasn't in his room. Or the library. Or the cafeteria. Or anywhere else in the Labs, as far as Gaster could tell.

"Doc?" Sans's voice called, his tone a little high with worry.

Turning, Gaster saw his own Sans standing in the doorway to his office, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Oh, good," Sans said, relaxing slightly against the door frame. "Did you find Shorty on the cams?"

They'd both simultaneously decided when they first brought home the poor mistreated monster from the experimentation universe that they would never call him S01. While he wasn't any younger than Sans, he had been smaller, thinner, and the nickname stuck.

At the expression on Gaster's face, Sans's smile dropped like a rock.

"No, I've been looking," Gaster said, turning back to his search. "But I can't seem-"

He was interrupted by a small *ping!* from the computer. His eyes immediately were drawn to the little notification.

New Message  
From: %#>$&@&×&@(  
Subject: Lose something?

He stared at it, frozen for a moment. Sans hurried closer, putting a hand on Gaster's shoulder as he leaned in to read the screen.

"Stars, you don't think…?" Sans began as Gaster clicked the popup.

The message itself was blank, but had a video attachment. They shared a look, Sans's face reflecting the sick worry that he was feeling himself. Gaster hovered the mouse over the link, and Sans gave his shoulder a small squeeze. Gaster clicked the attachment.

The screen filled with the image of Gaster's face. It was in portrait mode, like a cell phone video. 

"You really thought you could take him from me, did you?" The Gaster on the screen asked with a wide, self satisfied smile. The camera panned around, and there was little Sans. Shorty.

"No, no, it can't be," Gaster whispered as Sans quietly cursed beside him.

Shorty was lying, curled up and bareboned on a plain white bed, his arms bound with wrists together along his tibia and fibula. He was clearly crying, turning his face to try and hide against the mattress. Between his legs his magic was glowing a soft blue, and dark purple-blue smears stained his femurs and the sheets below him. There were pages and pages of torn papers ripped from a book, lying crumpled and discarded across the floor around the bed.

"Don't be rude, S01," the dick of a Gaster said from behind the camera. "Give your dear, dear friends a nice hello."

Shorty mumbled something into the sheets, shaking his head slightly.

"Aw, he's camera shy," the awful voice mocked. "You'll have to speak up, I don't think they could hear you."

The camera moved closer to his face, and other Gaster's hand came into view to grip the back of Shorty's skull, twisting his head until he was looking into the camera. Tracks of blue magic ran down his face, some wet, some dry.

"i- i'm sorry," Shorty said, closing his eyes as he tried to pull away. "i didn't know-"

"This is not yours," the other Gaster cut in as the camera turned back to himself, only for him to pull Shorty closer until they were both in frame. "You thought you could have this?"

The other Gaster turned, forcing his mouth against Shorty's in a deep kiss. The little monster didn't resist other than to press his bound wrists against the doctor's chest. There was a glimpse of a violet tongue, and Shorty moaned against him, opening his mouth. 

"Doc," Sans said from beside Gaster. "What… what is this? What is he doing? He's not…?"

Gaster didn't respond, putting his hand on top of Sans's. "You don't have to watch this, Sans. You're not the one he's talking to."

On screen, other Gaster had laid Shorty back on the bed and onto his knees and elbows, his bound forearms awkwardly supporting his frail body. 

"I- I know doc," Sans said, his voice soft. "But… I think I have to know."

"You see this?" Other Gaster taunted, bringing the camera behind Shorty to focus on his formed magic. "This is mine." Without warning he shoved three fingers straight into his slit, causing Shorty to cry out in pain.

Sans cursed again, and Gaster could feel him trembling. Gaster gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, but didn't remind him that he could leave. He knew.

"He makes these cries for me, not for you," other Gaster was saying as he roughly forced the broken sound out of Shorty again, and again. Then he pulled his hand free, moving to gently stroke along the folds. "And he makes other sounds for me as well."

Shorty was shaking, even worse than his Sans was beside him. There was a soft whisper of, "please, no, not that, please," that broke off into a moan as the other Gaster rubbed against Shorty's clit.

Then the camera began to move, towards Shorty's face again. It shifted under him, moving closer to the bed until the bottom of Shorty's jaw and ribs took up the whole screen.

"Hold this," other Gaster instructed, and bony fingers came into view for a moment as the phone was shoved into his hands. "I'm only going to tell you once, keep yourself in focus and do not drop it."

Shorty gave a small, hurt noise, then he nodded. The camera shook sickeningly in his grip as he trembled, moving the view to his face. His bare bones did little to shield the view of the other Gaster moving in behind him, his pants already undone.

"No," Sans said, grabbing onto Gaster's arm with his other hand. "Please tell me he's not-! That he isn't going to- to do this?!"

"i'm sorry," Shorty was whispering into the camera. "i didn't mean to leave-" He cut off as the other Gaster grabbed his hips, lining himself up. "please, please help me, i'm sor- ahh!!" He screamed as Gaster entered him, his face twisting up into a mask of pain.

He hid it quickly, clenching his sockets shut, and forcing his teeth together as the other Gaster began to rock into him from behind. A white hand came into focus, gripping Shorty under the jaw. 

"Look into the camera, S01," the bastard said, his hand squeezing frightfully tight against Shorty's face. "So that your friends can see what a slut you really are."

Shorty let out a weak, pained whimper but did as he was told, opening his eyes. When he looked into the camera lens, his sockets filled with fresh tears. The hand released his chin, moving to rub along his bones. Another choked cry escaped his teeth, but this time it didn't sound pained.

"See? You love it," other Gaster teased with a laugh. "And you can't have it," he said as he leaned over Shorty's shoulder, pressing cheek to cheek to stare into the camera himself. Shorty shuddered, but didn't try to pull away. The camera view dipped slightly, but the other Gaster reached forward to straighten it with a finger. When he pulled his hand back, it stayed in place.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sans said simply, his voice oddly hollow.

"Not if I get there first," Gaster muttered back.

Shorty gave a small moan as the other doctor straightened, and then a sharp gasp as he was suddenly thrust forward towards the camera. The doctor began to move harder, quicker, ruthlessly taking Shorty from behind. All the while, Shorty followed his instructions to hold the camera.

Gaster was horrified to see how his expression changed from agony to something softer as his face began to flush with a bright blue. The angle wasn't good enough to see much beyond Shorty's upper half and the looming shadow that was his Gaster, but the doctor's arm could be seen moving just outside of the camera's reach.

"Tell them how good it feels, S01," the other Gaster said, doing something with his hand that made Shorty moan as his body twitched harshly. "Tell them how much you love being fucked by me."

He began to shake his head, tears falling loose at the movement, but Gaster only repeated what he did with his hand, making Shorty moan again, louder this time.

"Say it," the other doctor ordered, his voice dropping dangerously low, "or I can make it hurt again."

Shorty jerked sharply, his eyes flooding with sudden panic. "no, _please!_ i- i love it!" he cried out, practically shouting. "p-please! i love- i _love-_ " He cut off, bursting into tears.

The other Gaster let out a satisfied moan, his pace speeding up further as he continued to slam into Shorty. But it was clearly having an effect on the small monster as his blush grew and his mouth dropped open. He was panting even as tears continued to roll down his skull. His little sobs began to grow shorter, higher, his face twisted with rising pleasure.

"That's a good boy," the other Gaster said, not letting up in the slightest. "You deserve this. Everything I do to you is because you deserve it. You're mine. You'll always be mine." Each statement was punctuated with timed thrusts of his hips. 

Shorty shuddered, hard, and he started to repeat into the camera, "i'm sorry, i'm sorry..."

"That's it, good, good boy," the other Gaster said, his voice sounding husky and strained. "Now, come for me, _'Sans'_."

The small skeleton's body spasmed, his eyelights going wide and hazy as he came with a scream. The view jolted as he collapsed, and Shorty's face fell away from sight as he dropped the camera. It landed facedown, but they could still hear the other Gaster's groan as he reached his climax behind his poor subject.

There was a moment of quiet, disturbed only by Shorty's weak, tremulous sobbing, then a scuffing sound as the camera was picked up once more.

"You had one task, S01," the other Gaster said disapprovingly. "How disappointing."

"sorry, i'm sorry," Shorty repeated, and the camera refocused on him trying to hide his face against the inside of his bound wrists, his hands clutching at the top of his skull.

"So, any final words for your new friends?"

"pl- please," Shorty whispered, his voice breaking on the word. "help me..."

Behind the camera, the other Gaster began to laugh.

"Help you?" The other Gaster mocked. "They don't care about you. I bet they're glad your gone. And when I send them this video, and they see you saying you love it, coming at my command… what are they going to think of you then?"

Shorty let out another whimper, a long keening noise that sounded broken, like the last of his hope was being pulled audibly from his Soul. The camera turned back to the other Gaster, and his smile was awful to behold.

"He's _mine_ ," the evil creature hissed quietly. "He belongs with me, and you're never taking him from me again."

The screen went black.

Hand constructs suddenly erupted to life around Gaster, all clenched into fists as fury overwhelmed him. Fighting it back, he slammed them all straight down before they could swing about and do more damage. Most hit the floor or the desk harmlessly, but one crushed the corner of the keyboard and a second took out his coffee mug.

"Woah, doc."

Gaster immediately froze and the constructs vanished as quickly as they had appeared. "Sans!" He called, turning as fast as he could. "Gods, I'm sorry! I can't believe I- Are you-"

"I'm fine," Sans interrupted, now by the doorway. He was trying to give a reassuring smile, but it looked like as much of a mask as it was. "I always know how to dodge when you get handsy… uh…" He cut off as he realized, too late, how much in poor taste their old joke was right now. "Sorry."

"No, Sans, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Gaster, stop," Sans interrupted again, coming back into the room. "I get it, ok? I was nearly about to do the same, you just beat me to it. Doesn't matter. We gotta get the machine up, find out where he is, yeah?"

"Yes. Yes, of course you're right," Gaster agreed, turning back to the computer. He glared at the shattered mug and broken keyboard as if it were to blame for the problems, before sweeping what he could into the trash bin. "I'm going to get a new keyboard and start searching. You get Alphys, we're going to need her help."

"Got it," Sans said, but he hesitated. "What… what should I tell her?"

Gaster paused a moment himself before violently shaking his head. "Nothing. Just tell her we're bringing him back. You and I will deal with **him** ourselves."

Sans must have liked whatever expression was on Gaster's face because his eye flashed with a bright blue-yellow as he smiled. "I can't wait."


	2. Peeking Through the Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before chapter one, 01 makes a discovery about his doppelganger and the doctor that had rescued him. He doesn't take it well.
> 
> Sorry it's out of order, I'm writing as the story plays out to me.

"So, I'm gonna need you to hang around your room for a bit," Sans was saying as he handed S01 a new book. "If you're okay with that."

S01 gave him a nod and took the book, "Encyclopedia Britannica". He didn't know what either of those words meant, but it's size alone was impressive. There were three other books next to his bed, but none of them were anywhere near this thick or important looking. 

"is…" S01 hesitated, unsure how to ask. "is it okay for me to have this much book?"

Sans gave him that sideways look again. He'd said something wrong.

S01 stared down at the book, trying to ignore that expression. If it was important, Sans would correct him. More likely he would just let it slide, leaving another gap in S01's knowledge. It wasn't bad, exactly, and Sans explained far more than the Doctor ever had, but still it just… hurt.

"Well, we are gonna want that one back in the office at some point, probably," Sans said with a shrug. "But there's no hurry. Keep it as long as you want."

"But you want me to stay in my room?" S01 asked, glancing back up at him, and Sans gave a short nod.

"Yeah, just for a little while so I can get some stuff done." Something about the way he said that tickled at S01's attention. Or maybe it was something in his eyes. "Enjoy your book, and I'll come get you for dinner. Sound good?"

"sure," S01 replied, thumbing the edge of the book. "i'll… be here."

Sans stood up a little straighter, smiling a little wider. "Cool," he said, turning to the door. "I'll see you-"

"but I can leave, if I want to?" The question slipped out of him, and he flinched when Sans looked back at him. He hadn't meant to ask, and it was probably a mistake to voice the question. If they wanted him to stay in his room, it didn't matter what he wanted. He shouldn't have asked-

"Of course you can, buddy," Sans said, reaching out for him.

Oh, no, was Sans going to take the book back? 01 closed his eyes, and clutched the book tightly to his chest. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't have any claim on the book, but he just couldn't help the reaction. He'd only just gotten it! 

A small voice in the back of his mind was panicking, telling him not to resist. Just because they'd been nice so far didn't mean they wouldn't be mean if he pushed them.

Sans stepped closer and grabbed his shoulder, pulling S01 against his body. S01's first reaction was to freeze, that sense of panic rising sharply through him. When Sans's arms wrapped around him, gently, S01 sucked in air, forcing himself to breathe again. 

It was a hug. Just a hug.

"Listen, Shorty," Sans said, rubbing the back of his ribs as S01 wrapped an arm around the monster, careful not to drop his book. "We're not gonna lock you in your room. We don't do that around here."

S01 nodded into Sans's shoulder, marveling in the comfort Sans was giving him. It wasn't quite as nice as the hugs Warm Gaster gave him, but it was plenty nice as it was. 

"You can leave where ever you want," Sans said. There was a pause, and he continued, "As long as you watch out for the military androids roaming the halls."

There was no change in Sans's inflection, but S01 pulled back enough to give him a sharp look. Sans's face was as bland and friendly as ever.

"androids? like robots?"

"Yep," Sans said, nodding. "It's Tuesday after all."

S01 studied his face, looking for deception. It was probably not true. "are they dangerous?"

Sans shook his head. He gave S01 one last friendly squeeze and let him go as he said, "Nah. We've briefed them on Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. In fact, we gave 'em all a copy. To share."

S01 didn't comment on the last part, letting Sans pull away. How else were they supposed to read it if they didn't share? "what laws? should I know them?"

"Nah, nah, it's a joke. I'll explain it later, maybe even get you that book," Sans said, shaking his head and bringing up a hand in the 'nevermind' gesture S01 was learning all too well from him. "I'm gonna run. You're not locked in, and I won't even shut the door. I never do, right?" He waited for S01 to nod before he went on. "I'm just asking you, as a friend, to stay in for a bit, okay?"

S01 nodded back, feeling considerably better after the hug. Less shaky. More sure. "okay. are you really going to run?"

Sans laughed. "Stars, no. It's just an expression. See ya, Shorty."

When Sans headed to leave again, S01 didn't stop him. Without looking back, Sans was gone. 

Sitting on his bed, S01 made a quick pet of the printed ducks within reach on his bedsheet, then opened the new book. He tried to balance it on his knee, but it's size made it hard to hold. Still, he made an effort, flipping through the first few pages.

It slipped.

He grabbed at it, but his hand only grabbed the pages as the book fell. They tore in his hand as the book hit the ground.

No! Oh no! He scrambled to pick up the book, hurriedly smoothing out the pages that had crumpled against the floor. What had he done? He closed the book, too shaky to hold it, and stared at the two pages still clutched in his fist. Sans had said they wanted this book back. How was he going to explain that he's destroyed it?

He could hide it. They'd shown him how an Inventory worked. If he held the book there, it would almost be like it didn't exist.

Immediately he dismissed the idea. That wouldn't work. Surely something as precious as a book this large going missing would be noticed. And they'd certainly never want him to be their friend, as they kept insisting, if he lied like that.

There was really only one thing to do. He needed to tell them.

If he was really lucky, maybe there would even be a way to fix it. He added the "damaged book" to his inventory anyway, he needed to practice using it. He winced when he saw the title, but at least it didn't say "ruined", or "destroyed". The loose pages he just kept in his hands, and he headed for the open doorway. Sans was busy, but S01 knew that Warm Gaster would help him if he asked.

S01 paused at the threshold, remembering Sans's warning about the robots. He was absolutely certain it had just been another prank, but just in case…

Listening closely, he looked up and down the halls. There were no signs of androids, military or otherwise. Besides, he was pretty sure it was Monday. With a quick shake of his head, he hurried towards Warm Gaster's office. 

He'd never been allowed to walk the halls back home before, and this kind of freedom was heady. He could turn left and walk to the cafeteria. He could turn right and visit the lab rooms. Theoretically, he could walk to the elevator and leave. It was almost too much, the responsibility of making his own decisions. Too many chances to do things wrong.

Like ripping their book.

Swallowing his nervousness, he followed the wall toward Warm Gaster's office. The door was shut, and he hesitated. Usually they kept all the doors open for him, but he knew what to do. When coming across a closed door, he's supposed to… knock. Yeah, that sounds right. He raised his hand-

"Gaster, wait! Ahh-!"

-only to come to a dead stop when he heard a voice cry out. His own voice, and quickly muffled. Gaster laughed. S01 knew that sound. As did he know the sound of bone impacting wood. 

"Shh. You shouldn't have pushed me, Sans." The doctor was quiet, but S01 could still make out the words, and the light threat in his voice.

S01's hand curled around the pages in his grip. He regretted the sick sense of recognition that swept over him even as he felt an odd sort of connection to it.

It was almost a relief, finding that something was familiar. Even if it was… this. Until now, it had seemed as if everything in this world was perfect. Not that he wanted Sans to be hurt, no, that wasn't it. Sans was nice to him, and 01 mostly liked him. He just… didn't want to be alone.

The complicated feeling washed away from him, anxiety taking its place as he stood there, frozen. Should he… do something? How many times had he wished someone would step in to save him? How many times had the followers looked the other way as they walked by? He couldn't do that to Sans. But, what about Gaster?

Before he could make a decision… Sans laughed.

"Heh, was the sans-ticipation too much for you?"

What?

"If you can still talk, clearly I'm not doing my job right."

Gaster sounded amused. They both did.

"Job? I thought you were doing m- mmph!"

S01 leaned in against the window, spotting a gap in the blinds. There was just enough of a sliver to see into the room. Sans was on his back atop the desk, his body mostly hidden by Gaster's coat as the larger monster leaned over him. But it didn't hide the way Sans's hands were stretched up to clutch the back of Gaster's neck. Or the way Gaster embraced him as they kissed.

S01's mouth went dry as Gaster moved, drawing his hips back, only to push them forward again. Sans broke off the kiss, his head falling back in ecstasy.

Sans wasn't hurting. Not at all.

Sans cried out again in that _not hurt_ way, and Gaster put his hand over his mouth, shushing him again.

S01 clasped his hands over his own mouth as he watched through the gap. It was so like, yet so unlike, what he'd been through. He'd had the doctor's hand over his face on more than one occasion, whether to silence him or just because the doctor wanted to see him panic as his air was cut off. Here, Gaster's posture was the same, the position exactly as he'd experienced, but something was different. He didn't know what it was. Why it made Sans smile instead of scream as the doctor penetrated him again and again. There wasn't anything else those movements could be.

Whatever was different, Sans was enjoying it.

One thing in particular that S01 had noticed about Sans was that he smiled a lot. It seemed he had even more reasons to be happy than S01 had understood.

There was another familiar motion, the doctor going tense and still as he clutched at the skeleton beneath him. It was strange, watching it from an outside perspective. Stranger still to see Sans arching up to him, gasping against the hand on his teeth, as Gaster smiled down at him.

S01 had never seen that smile before. The doctor, looking as pleased as if he'd just been handed the greatest gift. Sans didn't even seem to notice the expression as he collapsed back against the desk, all sprawled and loose limbed.

When Gaster's hand moved, sliding gently across Sans's face… S01 couldn't take it anymore. He turned, sprinting back to his room.

Tears ran down his face as he fled, desperate to escape the sudden need that filled him. He wanted that smile. He wanted Gaster to hold him like that.

Sans had everything S01 had ever dreamed of and more.

Did he even appreciate it? 

Once in his room, S01 slammed the door shut. He'd never slammed a door before, and the noise it made was loud, echoing through the little room. He clutched at his head as he backed away from it, until he hit the wall on the far side. There was nowhere else to go. Sobbing, he dropped to his knees beside his bed.

He was shaking as he stared over at it. Then at the books. At the lamp. He had so much now.

It should be enough. Why couldn't he be happy with this?

A knock on his door yanked him violently out of his twisting thoughts. His head shot up, eyes wide, as he cast an alarmed look at the door. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, huddled and shaking, but stars, he didn't want them to see him like this! 

Without conscious thought he found himself hurriedly crawling under the bed. He needed to hide, though he wasn't sure exactly what he was hiding from. He only stopped once he reached the corner, pressing himself into it as he waited for the door to open. For someone to walk in, to… to… he didn't know! He didn't know what to expect! Nothing was right. Nothing was solid. Nothing here was as he thought it was supposed to be!

For a time his panic consumed him, but eventually even that ran down until he was forced to realize that nothing had happened. At all. The door hadn't opened.

Still, he waited. Until the shaking stopped. Until his breathing evened out. Until he managed to drag himself out from under the bed, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just endured one of the doctor's procedures.

~~Don't think about the procedures.~~

Slowly, one step at a time, S01 made his way to the door. His hand barely shook as he turned the handle. It opened easily. 

There was no one on the other side. 

Of course there wouldn't be. It was hard to say how long it had taken him to open the door, but it had been far too long for anyone to bother waiting. What he did find were the ripped pages from the book, and something new. He picked the new object up, a holder of some sort with a narrow, circular roll of something thin and clear stretched across it. A label on the side read, "tape dispenser". He pulled a strip of the thin material, finding it sticky on one side and smooth on the other. 

He could use this, he realized as he looked at the pages, to repair the book. He must have dropped them when he ran, and someone, Sans or Gaster (he didn't know which and didn't really want to know right now), had understood what he'd done and given him the tools to fix it himself. If they knew that he had seen them… well, it didn't look like they were going to press the issue. 

He felt stupidly grateful. Picking up the pages also, he retreated back into the room, leaving the door open this time. He sat on the bed as he tried to gather himself, looking down at his tiny collection of things. A few minutes later he gave up the attempt. 

This… wasn't something he could handle right now. If he tried, feeling like he was now, it was almost guaranteed that he would make things worse. Taking a deep breath, S01 put the "ripped pages" and "tape" into his inventory. He'd take care of it, he really would. Just… later. When he felt more confident about being able to do it right. 

For now he would do something he actually wanted to do. He wanted to read. That would be okay. That would make him feel better. And he'd stay in his room this time, until Sans came to get him for dinner. Everything else could wait, just a little longer. 

Reaching out to the stack of books, he picked up the one on top. It was about the solar system, and he'd read through half of it already. S01 smiled, tracing his fingers across the planets on the cover. Sans had said he could keep this one himself. That he didn't have to give it back. 

S01 opened the book, ignoring everything else in the world as he began to read where he'd left off. 

"Saturn's largest moon, Titan, is larger than the planet Mercury." 


End file.
